youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Slider
What do you guys think of adding a slider to the main page? One image for the YJ, another for the JL and another for the Light. We can add up to four. ― Thailog 20:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I have no problem with adding a slider, but I'm not sure those would be the best pages to use. What's a slider good for, anyway? Is it an advertising thing, to show off good parts of the wiki or what? -- Supermorff 21:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ooh ooh! How much text can you put under the link on a slider? Could we use it for the latest episodes? -- Supermorff 21:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a good idea actually. We can use up to 67 characters. ― Thailog 21:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have been thinking about a slider, but first we need a high enough quality image of each of the organisations, and we don't have one for Young Justice or the Justice League considering the image has to be 673 x 410. And Supermorff, could you explain your idea a little further? Do you mean just have the latest episode, or like the bottom of the main page and have the most recent (which I hope we can keep if the slider is inserted). [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 04:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can get the HD screenshots. ― Thailog 06:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was meaning to ask how you can get such high quality screenshots. Why is that? And how? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 10:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :From 720p HD broadcasts. ― Thailog 11:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Aah. Thanks. But is there an image of YJ and JL? Because the current profile images were taken out of that "trailer", or more interview-like video really. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 12:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :The only group shot of YJ I can think of is from the opening sequence. ― Thailog 12:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Rassilon, what I meant was that we could use the slider instead of the recent episodes box at the bottom of the page. It was just a thought, but I'm still not sure that the organisation pages are the ones to go for. Does anyone know what the slider is good for? Seriously, I want to know. What kind of traffic does it attract, is it for showcasing good articles or less well known articles, or maybe for linking to hub pages? -- Supermorff 19:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that recent episodes need to have more exposure on the main page. I thought of suggesting a Latest Episode box above the News section. Sliders are usually used to link to main hubs of the wiki's pertaining topic, or to the hottest topics of the week, ala IMDb. It basically makes things more attractive and aims to get people to browse the site and get interested. ― Thailog 19:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If it's hubs, you'd probably link to team categories rather than pages. But we don't have a category for the Light because we don't know who any of the members are. Could link to villains category as the third one, but still use a Light picture? -- Supermorff 21:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd think so. After all, The Light is behind most, if not all, the villains shown so far... It makes sense. But, it doesn't have to be a hard and fast rule. An image of the YJ could and should just like to them. They're the protagonists. And the same for the light, seeing as they are the main antagonists... In that page there are links to all other villains. ― Thailog 21:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I will be logged out at the moment, as I am at school in a study period, and finished all of my work. :D Anyway, I think the slider should be linked to categories, ie. heroes, villains, organizations, powers? I actually really like the current way episodes are set out on the main page, if anyone has another way we might be able to do it, even if we only display the latest episode, or even the next one, I think it is important to link to episodes from the main page. --Rassilon of Old I submitted my proposal as well as a necessary revamp of the main page to accommodate the slider. I had to do it there, because the css wouldn't work anywhere else. What do you think? ― Thailog 20:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Looks great! I added a slider for the Justice League, might also add one for the villain categories... [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 10:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC)